Lo que más
by Sakurita-chan HU
Summary: Pero no te olvides ni un segundo que eres lo que mas eh querido en la vida, lo que mas eh pedido en la vida, lo que mas necesito en la vida... tal vez no solo basta estar con el, ella necesita algo mas y no es el amor de el porque ese ya lo tiene


Sasuke-kun:

Desperté una vez más viendo el mismo techo con los mismos brazos apretándome por la cintura y entonces me pregunte ¿Cuántas veces nos salvo el pudor? ¿Cuantas veces nos salvo mis ganas de siempre querer buscarte? ¿Cuantas veces quise hacerlo bien? Pero peque porque siempre hable de mas y te molestabas, por no saber ni donde ni cuando ¿Cuántas veces nos salvo, pedacito de amor delirante?

Te vi una vez mas estabas con la cara hacia mí, tranquilo, sin que nada perturbara tu sueño, con tu cabello negro como la noche con tonos azules, tus labios medianos y finos, hermosos, suaves y rojos de tanto besarlos, tu nariz fina y aunque no podía ver tus ojos, los recordaba rojos como la sangre, rojo como el pecado donde yo misma me sumí, donde yo mismo peque pero que a la vez eran tan negros como el azabache, profundo y calculadores, tus facciones de hombre y entonces me recordé a mi misma colgada en tu cuello un sábado de lluvia a las cinco de la tarde donde nadie nos viera donde solo éramos tu y yo, donde nadie de la aldea pudiera llevarte y donde nadie de los forasteros me lastimara

Me levante incapaz de verte una vez sin tocarte y busque mis ropas, me las puse, recogí todo aquello que fuera mío y entonces te vi una vez mas acostado en la cama, desnudo con solo una sabana encima, me acerque y me arrodille en mi lado de la cama puse mis brazos en esta y mi cara encima de mis manos, sabe dios cuanto me cuesta dejarte, te miro mientras duermes mas no voy a despertarte.

Es que hoy se me agoto la esperanza por que con lo que nos queda de nosotros ya no alcanza, todos esos años caminando juntos ahora no parecen tantos, sabe dios todo el amor que juramos pero hoy nada es lo mismo, ya no vamos a engañarnos, que soy una mujer en el mundo que hizo todo lo que pudo no lo olvides

Dios sabe que se me acabo la paciencia de no ser nada más que tu mujer de cama, tu novia, tu amiga, tu cómplice, nadie lo sabia y eso al principio no importo con tal de poder que estar contigo Sasuke-kun pero hoy una vez mas desperté en tus brazos y no me alcanzo el amor que me profesabas.

Porque una vez mas se que pelearemos, cada uno diciendo cosas hirientes para el otro yo exigiéndote cosas que tal vez no quisiste o no pudiste darme y tu molesto tal vez de que fuera una molestia o de impotencia diciendo, gritando y al final golpeando cosas, pero ¿que queda de nosotros Sasuke-kun? ¿Será solo el recuerdo de lo que fue? ¿Será lo que pudo ser?, pero ya no me bastaba, se agoto la esperanza, se me fue la paciencia. Pero no te olvides ni un segundo que eres lo que mas eh querido en la vida, lo que mas eh pedido en la vida, lo que mas necesito en la vida. Sabe dios cuanto te amo, pero el tiempo deterioro lo nuestro, lo siento Sasuke-kun

Atte.: por siempre tuya Sakura Haruno

Pd: en verdad lo lamento, lamento haberme ido así per no podía con tu voz pidiendo que no lo hiciera, con tus ojos suplicantes y escaneándome el alma yo… no pude. Lo siento. Te amo.

X/

Tome la hoja con la tinta corrida por una gotas de agua ya secas y otras que recién la estaban mojando, si, esas eran mis lagrimas, ella lloro mientras escribió esto pero yo no pude hacer nada contra sus palabras, siempre supe que no bastaba lo que le daba pero internamente desee que así fuera, pero sin embargo no iría por ella, no, esta vez ya no podía ir por ella sin nada que ofrecerle, soy agresivo por naturaleza y en mas de una ocasión estuve a nada de lastimarla y ella lo sabia, ahora que estaba bien tenia que dejarla ir, dejarla respirar lejos de mi, tenia que dejarla libre aun que mi corazón se comprimiera de tal manera que me costaba respirar, tenia que seguir sin ella, solo con su recuerdo.

Pero estaba bien porque si algo me consolaba era que aunque no estuviera a mi lado estaba en el mismo país que yo, que vivía en el mismo mundo que yo y que a pesar de lo que nuestra relación destructiva dependiente había echo con nuestro amor, ella me seguía amando como la primera vez, solo con eso podría vivir y tal vez y solo tal vez cuando yo pueda ofrecerle algo, cuando haya cambiado, podamos volver a estar juntos, pero por ahora, guardare la carta y la llevare conmigo siempre para recordarte Sakura. El amor de mi vida.

* * *

><p>Bueno bandita si kieren que les sea sincera se me ocurrió el fic escuchando una canción e shakira que sinceramente no se como se llama pero que me agrado mucho pero bueno ya saben<p>

Ya se ya se, se que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero esq… cuando la inspiración llega, llega.

Comentarios, duchas, chismes, dato interesante, mentadas de madre en los review aun que sea un ola o si les gusto este one-fic


End file.
